1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control instructions generating system and a remote control instructions processing system using Bluetooth, and a processing method thereof, and more particularly, to a remote control instructions generating system and a remote control instructions processing system which are respectively installed at a portable phone and a computer so as to allow the portable phone having Bluetooth to be used as a remote controller of the computer, and a processing method in the remote control instructions processing system. The present invention duplicately relates with the Bluetooth application technology field and a wireless control system technology field.
2. Description of the Related Art
After a quickening at the end of 20th century, Bluetooth technology is variously applied to a mobile terminal, a personal computer, a peripheral device, an information electric home appliance and the like. The Bluetooth technology has been most remarkably applied to the portable phone being a most interested field among the above application fields. At present, it is applied to a wireless headset, a dial-up networking and the like. In addition to the above standardized Bluetooth application, the Bluetooth portable phone remote controlling method proposed in the present invention has an advantage in that even without addition of a new hardware or software to the Bluetooth portable phone, and even without modification of a conventional hardware or software constructing the portable phone, the computer can be remotely controlled using the portable phone only by operating the remote control instructions processing system of the computer.
Bluetooth is based on a lower hierarchy technology and a higher hierarchy technology. The lower hierarchy technology is a technology related with hardware of a wireless device, a base band, a link manager and the like, and firmware operating in the hardware. The higher hierarchy technology is a technology field of protocol and application software operating in a computer, a portable digital assistant (PDA), the portable phone and the like. As Bluetooth technology related with the portable phone, there are a file transmission profile, a headset profile and a dial-up networking profile standardized in Bluetooth SIG (Special Interest Group).
The Bluetooth file transmission profile is a technology for transmitting personal information stored in the portable phone, a picture taken by camera, a character or picture received in a short message and the like through a remote computer or printer by wireless. Its target computer or printer should also support the Bluetooth file transmission profile. Currently, the Bluetooth portable phone having the file transmission profile is just only of small minority.
The Bluetooth headset profile is a technology in which a wireless headset is substituted for a wire earphone used together with the portable phone. This allows a user to use only Bluetooth headset to answer or call a phone and to control a volume with the Bluetooth portable phone being held in a pocket or a bag. The Bluetooth portable phone all supports headset profiles.
All portable phones are connected with the computer through a serial cable to transmit an AT command to the computer and at the same time, to receive an AT event such that the portable phone can be used like a wireless modem. As described above, a technology in which a wire serial cable is substituted with the wireless Bluetooth in a method of using the portable phone like the modem through the wire serial cable is Bluetooth dial-up networking profile. If connection is made to a Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP) server connected to internet by using the AT command, the computer can be connected to internet.
Recently, as a mobile communication subscriber explosively increases in number, most of people currently use the portable phone. The portable phone is not limited to a voice phone service in its use, and tends to include functions of internet connection, a digital camera, a MP3 player and the like. Recently, on the market is also the portable phone having an integrated remote control function for controlling indoor electric home appliances using infrared ray by complex of such a digital technology.
The portable phone having the integrated remote control function is based on an Infra Red Control (IRC) technology using the infrared ray. However, some notebook models employ an Infra Red Data Association (IRDA) technology, but most of computers do not employ the IRC technology. Therefore, it is difficult to control the computer by the portable phone having the integrated remote control function. Further, even in case the IRC technology is applied to control the computer by the portable phone, there are many limitations in using the portable phone as a remote controller of the computer due to straightness and impermeability to obstacles being a property of the infrared ray.
Recently, the Bluetooth portable phone pours in on the market, and the Bluetooth tends to be gradually increasingly used in the computer. Additionally, the Bluetooth is not limited to the straightness and the impermeability to the obstacles. Accordingly, it is very useful to use the Bluetooth to control the computer by the portable phone. The present invention relates to a technology in which the Bluetooth portable phone can be used as the remote controller of the computer, and relates to a technology in which a conventional Bluetooth portable phone does not require a new program and technology, and the Bluetooth computer just only includes the instructions processing system to be remotely controlled by the portable phone.